Love Sick
by MutantNightmare
Summary: Xavier offers an old nemesis a chance to become a member of X-Men. Logan/OFC  Virus


**Title:** Love Sick

**Author:** MutantNightmare

**Chapter:** 1/?

**Fandom:** X-Men the movie

**Pairing:** Logan/OFC (Virus)

**Warning:** none

**Summary:** Xavier offers an old nemesis a chance to become a member of X-Men.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-Men or any of its characters. I do however own Virus.

**Note:** I have not read any of the comics and I can't remember the last time I saw one of the movies, but this idea popped into my head so I had to do it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The woman with blood red hair grabbed his shirt and pinned him down on the counter. She placed a single finger down on the counter and smirked when the clerk gasped as bright orange/red lines cracked the marble from where her finger was.

"Now, we're going to play a little game," she smiled at the man. "When these lines spread enough to touch you, your insides will start to melt. I can stop it, but only if you give me the code to the vault."

"Virus!"

She turned her head to the voice and growled when she saw Cyclopes, Storm, and another X-Men she hadn't had the pleasure of meeting yet.

Letting go of the man, who ran away as soon as he was free, she smiled over at the trio sweetly.

"Cyclopes! Storm! So good to see you! I'm afraid I haven't met your friend yet," she said sarcastically as she pulled the sword from the sheath on he back.

"What are you doing, Virus?" Scott asked, ignoring the prompt to give Logan's name.

"Oh, you know, just had some errands to run. How about you?"

"We're here to stop you," Storm answered.

Virus swung the sword around as she thought about her next move. She wasn't expecting the X-Men until she was on her way out, so now that they were here she had no choice but to give up and come back later.

Sheathing her sword she announced, "Fine. I'm giving up. You win." She moved to walk out the back when Cyclopes called out.

"I'm sorry, Virus, but we can't let you go this time."

She turned back around and glared at each of the three in turn. "What? You let me go all those other times. What's different now?"

"The professor told us to take you back with us," Storm explained as she pulled a pair of silver gloves from her pocket and tossed them to Virus along with a pair of handcuffs. "The gloves block your power. Put them on and then put the handcuffs on as well."

Virus caught the objects and complied, although she mumbled obscenities under her breath.

Logan, being the only one who could hear her from the other side of the room, chuckled as he watched the red-head put the gloves on. He was surprised that she was cooperating, but based on the fact that Scott and Storm didn't seem surprised, he assumed they knew it would happen.

Once Virus's hands were cuffed behind her back Storm walked over and then guided her out to the van, placing her in the back.

~.~.~.~

Back at the school, Storm helped Virus out of the van and all four of them walked to Professor Xavier's office.

"Virus, it's good to see you," the man in the wheelchair smiled from behind his desk when they entered.

"I wish I could say the same but I'm not too fond of you."

"Storm, you may remove the handcuffs."

Storm was shocked, but did as the Professor said and took the handcuffs off and placed them back in her pocket.

Virus removed the gloves immediately and threw them on the floor, hating having her powers unavailable. "What do you want?"

"You're sick," Xavier said, getting straight to the point, "That's why you were robbing the bank, so you could get the money and give it to a man who said he could help you."

Virus folded her arms over her chest and looked out the window.

"We can help you, Virus."

Her eyes went straight back to the man behind the desk and tired to figure him out. "Why would you help me?"

"I want you to join the X-Men."

Virus laughed aloud and wiped away the tears that leaked out of her eyes. "Oh, that was good."

Professor Xavier waited patiently for her to compose herself before he continued, "I feel you would be a valuable asset to the team. And we both know that that man is lying, he does not have the cure. But we can find it, Virus."

"You're serious?" she asked incredulously.

"Very."

Storm and Cyclopes, who had been standing in the background quietly, chose this moment to speak up.

"Professor, are you sure this is a good idea?" Storm asked.

"How do we know we can trust her?" Scott asked.

Logan saw the girl shift from foot to foot uncomfortably and fold her arms over her chest. He could tell that she was bothered by the idea of having to gain their trust, but she would do it, he knew she would.

Before the Professor had a chance to answer his team, Virus lifted her head up confidently and announced, "I'll do it. Find a cure, and I'll join your little team of do-gooders."

Xavier smiled warmly at her and nodded his head, "Very good. It's getting late so we shall begin running tests tomorrow. For now how about you show her to an empty room, Logan, while I talk to Storm and Scott."

Logan was surprised he was being trusted not to scare the girl off, but hid it well. He nodded his head towards the door when the red-head turned to him and they both headed out the door.

"So, Logan, what's your power?" Virus asked as they entered the elevator.

Instead of verbally answering, Logan held up his fist and allowed his claws to pop out.

"Impressive," was the answer he got.

"You?" he asked quietly.

Virus held up the pointer finger on her right hand and showed the one dark orange nail. "I can melt people and things."

"Sounds messy."

"It can be," she laughed as they got off the elevator and started walking down a long hallway.

**TBC…**

**READ & REVIEW!**

**ALSO: **Let me know if there is anything you would like to see happen. I'll try and incorporate it if I can! (And give you credit of course)


End file.
